In The Know
by Heaven Cullen
Summary: Bella has supernatural powers, even though she is human. But she has cancer, and she needs to be changed, in order for everything to go the way it is supposed to. Can she convince Edward to change her or will she die, leaving the Cullen family miserable?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything you recognize, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some of the aura color meanings belong to Alyson Noel.**

**Hey, you guys, yeah, I'm here again, with another story. I won't promise anything, but I hope I'll be able to do regular updates this time. **

**Hope you like it, please review!**

**Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes! I don't have a beta as of yet, if anyone is interested in being one, send me a PM!**

**

* * *

**

It started when I was four years old.

One night, I dreamt of the neighbor's dog that I loved getting hit by a car in front of our house.

I woke up screaming, scaring my mom to death. She calmed me down, telling me it was just a dream, but I somehow felt it wasn't.

The next day, a black Audi came down the street, and Nellie wasn't paying attention.

She ran in front of the car and the driver didn't have time to stop.

I watched the whole thing from my bedroom window, tears streaming down my face.

Renee's eyes widened almost comically when she heard the news from the neighbors. From then on, I think she knew that something was wrong with me, but she never said anything.

Neither did I.

The next dream came two weeks later.

It was only about Renee in the grocery shop, and the shop being out of granola bars.

When she came home, she was complaining about not being able to find any granola bars in the shop.

It was then that I knew that something was different about me, I just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

At first the visions only came when I was asleep, but after a year, they started coming when I was awake, too.

I was told by mom that I was spacing out a lot, like I wasn't all there sometimes. I laughed it off, telling her that I was just talking to my imaginary friend.

She laughed too, and accepted the excuse, knowing that it wasn't true, but not bothering me about it anymore.

By the time I turned six, I was able to make the visions come.

I just had to close my eyes and think of something or someone and the vision would appear. I also learned that the visions changed, that the future was not set in stone like I thought.

But there were some visions that I could see were to come true.

These were a lot stronger than others, a lot more defined and they usually came without me wanting them to come.

When I was eight years old, I got another power.

I was just standing in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection, angry with how dull brown my eyes were.

Suddenly, they changed into a beautiful red color. I gasped, leaning in closer to the mirror, staring at my eyes incredulously.

Abruptly, they changed into white. My jaw dropped.

Then my emotions quickly changed into happiness, knowing that I had just acquired another gift. With that, my eyes changed into yellow.

It took me a few hours to figure out that the color of my eyes changed with my emotions.

Then I started thinking about what to do with this, how to hide my eyes from other people.

I looked around in my room, and spotted the black sunglasses Renee bought me a few weeks ago.

_Perfect._ I thought as I picked it up and put it on.

I managed to convince Renee that my eyes became allergic to light and that's why I had to wear the sunglasses.

She didn't believe me, of course, but I begged her to do this for me, even crying.

She softened up and wrote a letter to the principal, telling him about my problem.

I was relieved because I could stay hidden, but because of my problem, the other kids pushed me away, calling me a freak and bullying me.

I took it though, for one, because I knew I was a freak, they just didn't know how much and because I didn't want Renee to worry.

It went like this for a year or so, when once this girl, Samantha, who has been the leader of my bullies, took away the new book I got from my mom, _Wuthering Heights. _

I got really angry, and started glaring at her with all my might, I'm sure my eyes were blood red.

She didn't notice, though, because of my sunglasses.

She was about to rip a page out of the book, when it suddenly flew out of her hands and into mine and she was thrown back into a wall.

That's how I found out I was telekinetic, meaning that I could move things and people with my mind.

I later found out that I was telepathic, too, and as my powers increased, I was soon able to change my whole appearance, including that I could turn invisible or into an animal, with which came superhuman senses, speed, reflexes and strength.

I became capable of copying other's skills and mannerisms.

Over the years, I gained the power of aura reading, biological manipulation, the manipulation of the elements and electricity, retrocognition (the ability to see the past), invulnerability, innate capability (the ability to naturally have skills/knowledge typically earned through learning), and cross-dimensional awareness (meaning that I wasn't only aware of the future and the past, but also the what ifs- what happens in other realities).

Life went like this, with people bullying me and me figuring out and expanding my powers, until I started freshmen year.

That's when I met Sarah and Ashley.

They took me under their wings, taught me how to walk in high heels, they taught me how to dress well; they gave me my first drinking experience and a lot more after that.

They weren't bad girls, don't misunderstand me, they only taught me how to let go and have fun.

They made me popular.

They were juniors, though, so they graduated at the end of my sophomore year.

During that time, Renee finally met Phil.

I've been waiting for it to happen since I saw it in a vision when I was ten.

When Renee introduced me to him, I just walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and said that they had my blessing.

Three months later, they got married.

In the beginning of my junior year, I suddenly lost almost ten pounds, unexpectedly, for no reason.

I knew why it was, though; I just didn't want to tell my mother yet.

It would be better for her if she figured it out and not me.

She waved it off, saying I probably was just eating less than I was before, since I had to study more and all.

Then I started coughing a lot, and I complained to her about the constant pain in my chest.

She started getting worried.

When I began to cough up blood, she immediately took me to a doctor, who diagnosed me with lung cancer, telling me that I probably won't be alive by the time my senior year starts.

That I was at such a late stage that not even chemo can help me now, it would only prolong my death, only making me live my remaining life weak.

My mother started sobbing uncontrollably, hugging me with everything in her.

Even Phil had tears streaming down his face.

Even though we knew each other for less than a year, we became good friends, and he was grateful that I had accepted him so easily.

He didn't know that I had a lot more time to get used to him, to get to know him than he thought.

I took the news calmly, since I had known about my cancer since I was four.

One of my first real powerful and important visions was about this scene; things were destined to turn out like this. Just in time for me to meet **him. **

I let Renee go through the phases of mourning: shock, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, resignation and acceptance, but sped the process up with how calmly I took the news.

When I could feel that she was at the last stage, I asked her and Phil to let me move to Forks, Washington, to move in with my father, Charlie, to spend at least a little time with him before I died.

They didn't want to let me go at first, but I told them that I didn't want them to see me die.

I wanted them to remember me alive, and almost healthy.

They let me go.


	2. From Phoenix To Seattle To Forks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plotline. Everything you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and some of the meanings of aura colors belong to Alyson Noel.**

* * *

I was sitting on a plane from Phoenix, AZ to Seattle, WA.

I was trying to make the noises go away by listening to Muse on my iPod at full volume.

But even that couldn't help me.

My aura-reading, telepathic abilities and superhuman hearing didn't allow me to have the luxury of peace and quiet.

Or peace and listening to music.

No matter how much I turned up the volume, I could always hear them.

On the left of me, there was a crying baby, a six months old, screaming in hunger, in the lap of his helpless aunt, who had no experience with kids, and therefore had no idea what to do with him. The baby's parents had just died in a car accident, and the aunt was the only living relative left, and even though she didn't want a kid, she didn't have the heart to send her only sister's son to an orphanage.

And that was the person sitting next to me.

There were about a hundred others on the plane, all of them thinking, feeling, making noises, me getting their life stories with a glance at them – or in some cases, even without a glance, if they decide to reflect on their lives while sitting on the plane.

I sighed, then turned my back to the people and stared out the window, thanking Phil for the umpteenth time in the past hour and a half for getting me a window seat.

I took off my sunglasses, closed my eyes and lost myself in the music and visions of him.

One hour, three minutes and seventeen seconds later, I stepped off the plane, sunglasses in place to hide my eyes, which were constantly flashing, as my emotions were all over the place.

I quickly got my bags, and then went to find Charlie, who was waiting awkwardly for me.

When he saw me, his face and his aura immediately lit up in pink (love) and yellow (excitement, happiness), nearly blinding me, might I add.

His thoughts were so happy, and his emotions attacked me so strongly that I had to laugh as I walked quickly towards him.

He surprised me by hugging me tightly, squeezing the air out of me.

"D-Dad, c-can't b-breathe!" I coughed out, causing him to let me go immediately, smiling apologetically

"Sorry, Bells, I'm just so happy to see you! I know that the circumstances aren't the best, but at least you are here." He said, his aura going a bit grey.

"Dad! Remember our deal? No talking about that, okay? I'm not here to have you mourning me while I'm alive! I'm here to live with you!" I said sternly, daring him to do otherwise. He smiled sadly, nodding, his thoughts promising me that he won't think about it anymore. Knowing him, he probably won't.

We talked pleasantly during the ride from Seattle to Forks, him telling me about what was happening in Forks, not knowing that I knew everything and more, and me telling him about Phil and Reneé, feeling relieved when I see with my own eyes that Charlie is completely over my mother.

When we got home, Charlie showed me around, and then left me to unpack, while he went down to watch some baseball.

I smiled as I felt contented and happy waves coming from him. Even being the Chief of Police, Charlie was a simple man, only needing a beer and a sport game on TV to watch, or to go fishing to feel happy.

I quickly unpacked, using my inhuman speed, then took a shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, and went to say goodnight to Charlie.

"You already going to sleep? It's only ten o'clock." He asked, his thoughts a little confused. He had heard from Reneé that even though I wasn't a problematic girl, I was quite the party girl in Phoenix, and liked to stay up late.

Well, that was before I got sick.

"Erm, yeah. I'm tired, probably from jet lag. And, tomorrow is a Monday, meaning that I have school." I said, half-honestly.

He nodded, believing me completely, baffling me with how easily he ignored that I was ill. He was much better than Reneé in that respect.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Dad," I said, then stumbled up the stairs.

No matter how unnaturally fast my reflexes were, no matter how graceful I got thanks to my powers, I was still suffering from cancer, causing me to slow down and making me clumsy again.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bad, thinking about the next day, and finally meeting **him**.

* * *

**It's short, I know, but I wanted to put this up on it's own, and not with the next chapter. And, if I don't get reviews, I won't put up the next chapter, which (SPOILER ALERT/WARNING!) contains the Cullens. **

**So, review, and you get Cullens and a long chapter soon! If you don't, then you will get a short chapter, without Cullens, in a long, loooong time! **

**Deal?**

**Go and review, people! =))  
**


End file.
